


Sweating buckets

by tealru



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealru/pseuds/tealru
Summary: this is Suoh x Akihito fic   (i don't even know why I wrote this)
Relationships: Suoh Kazumi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Sweating buckets

**Author's Note:**

> originally i was gonna abandon this but i kinda wanted to finish this ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Kazumi Suoh felt the sweat roll down in buckets down his forehead. It was the usual routine, Suoh stationed outside the penthouse waiting to drive the boss to work, and Akihito left the penthouse to go to work. And as usual, Akihito was the first to initiate their conversations, greeting Suoh with a warm smile.  
-"Good morning!”  
Suoh always had to refrain himself from smiling back at the young man. This routine would continue every single day, the conversations gradually becoming longer, admittedly Akihito doing most of the talking.

It began since the Chernobog incident when Suoh started to see Akihito in a different light, his heart would beat faster whenever he was near Akihito. This problem gradually started to become worse for Suoh when both he and Kirishima were outside Asami's office, waiting for their boss to finish an important meeting with a client. Out of nowhere, they saw Akihito down the hallways coming towards them with a bento box.  
-"Is Asami in there?"  
Suoh felt his heartbeat quicken at Akihito's presence.  
-"He's currently in a meeting."  
-"Oh, could you give it to him when he finishes? I just wanted to stop by because that old man barely eats."  
Suoh could tell Kirishima was beginning to get irritated, so he quickly grabbed the bento box. During this, his fingers brushed lightly against Akihito's hand, the little hand contact sent Suoh's heart spiraling, sweat dripping profusely off him, and all kinds of emotions swirling inside him.  
-"Um, are you alright? You look really sweaty and pale."  
Suoh just grunted and pointed his eyes to the corner away from Akihito's worried expression and Kirishima's confusion.  
-"Ahem."  
Suoh turned around to see Asami looking at him with a glare that could kill.  
-"Suoh, take three days off so you can cool your head before you get a bullet between your eyes."  
-"Hai, Asami-sama."

Suoh could not have been happier to take that vacation.

i just found this interaction so cute that I couldn't help but write this


End file.
